


BF Material

by Vitali (exocara)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, despite the summary there's really not much sleeping of any kind involved, i don't know a thing about running magazines my dude, personal assistant au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exocara/pseuds/Vitali
Summary: Yuuri just wanted to do his job without sleeping with his playboy of a boss. It's both harder and easier than it looks.--“I did not sleep with Mr. Nikiforov,” Yuuri affirmed.“I see,” Yakov replied with furrowed eyebrows. Was it just Yuuri, or did Yakov seem the slightest bit disappointed?





	BF Material

When Katsuki Yuuri applied for a job at Baranovskaya & Feltsman fashion magazine, BF for short, it was definitely not with BF’s editor-in-chief in mind. 

He hadn’t been looking for a job, not at first. He actually already had a steady job writing travel reviews, focusing on restaurants and hotels, for a relatively popular travel magazine. In fact, the reason Yuuri had even been in BF’s headquarters was purely unofficial - he was delivering lunch to his flatmate who also happened to be BF’s social media manager. 

While waiting at the lobby for Phichit to arrive, a young woman runs out of the elevators, into the lobby, and out of the door. Despite the fact that she had been running at an incredible speed, Yuuri was pretty sure she had been crying. 

It felt like a bad omen. 

Shortly after, a old and balding man stalks into the the lobby. An old and balding man that Yuuri recognised as the Vice-President of BF, Yakov Feltsman. Yakov barked out some lines in Russian and a pair of suited men ran out of the door as well, in the direction that young woman had gone. Yuuri shifted uncomfortably but none of the other people in the lobby so much as blinked. Was this a common occurrence? The fashion industry was truly cutthroat, but hopefully not in the literal sense. 

Yakov then turned around. His eyes passed over everyone in the lobby before he did a double take and that flinty gaze flew back to Yuuri. Yuuri suppressed a jolt of fear. 

_ Cutthroat industry, cutthroat industry! No witnesses! _ a voice in the back of his mind screeched. 

Yakov started walking towards him. Yuuri tried not to notice, staring determinedly down at the lunch he had brought for Phichit. Alas, denial could only last for so long and soon Yakov’s polished black shoes entered his line of vision. 

“Are you here for the job?” Yakov asked. Yuuri slowly moved his gaze up to the man. Perhaps if he moved slow enough, Yakov would get bored and then walk away. Unfortunately, Yuuri had no such luck. 

“No,” Yuuri replied. He tightened his grip on Phichit’s lunch. It was starting to get cold. Phichit really needed to be down soon. 

“You should be,” Yakov said. He extended his hand in perfect handshake position, making Yuuri scramble to balance the container of Tom Yum soup on one hand so he could shake back. “My name is Yakov Feltsman and I am the Vice-President of Baranovskaya & Feltsman.” 

“Yuuri. Katsuki. A pleasure to make your acquaintance” Yuuri barely stopped himself from saying something stupid like ‘I know exactly who you are and nearly everything about this magazine due to my gigantic crush for your magazine’s editor-in-chief’. 

“Apply for the job, Yuuri Katsuki,” Yakov said to him. Yuuri had half a mind to say yes even before he knew what job Yakov was talking about, solely so that he could exist in the space general space as Viktor Nikiforov but he didn’t because that was extremely creepy and Yuuri already had a job. 

“I already have a job,” Yuuri told Yakov, “but thank you for the opportunity.” 

“Quit the job,” Yakov said dismissively. Yuuri wondered if Yakov knew that Yakov was still holding his hand hostage in handshake position. “Whatever they are paying you, we can pay more. Twice the amount. Thrice, even.” Yuuri thought back to his parents, back in Hasetsu, and how the tourism in Hasetsu was decreasing. They could certainly use the money. 

“I cannot quit without notice,” Yuuri told Yakov, surreptitiously trying to slip his hand away. He couldn’t. If he didn’t know any better, it almost seemed like Yakov had tightened his grip. 

“I believe you have what it takes to flourish in Baranovskaya & Feltsman,” Yakov told him. 

“I will consider the position,” Yuuri said eventually. Yakov nodded. 

“See to it that you do.” Yuuri’s hand was finally free and he started to back away. Yakov was still looking at him. 

Yuuri left Phichit’s Tom Yum at the counter and fled, determined to forget this encounter forever. 

Three weeks later, Yuuri found himself back in BF’s headquarters, starting his first day as Viktor Nikiforov’s personal assistant. 

-o- 

It was a well-known fact if anyone wanted to read up on Viktor Nikiforov that Viktor was the most eligible bachelor ever and also was a playboy who slept with multiple women, including all his personal assistants. In fact, Yuuri was pretty sure that he would be the first male personal assistant that Viktor was going to have and perhaps that was why Yakov wanted to hire him on the spot. 

Still, despite the whole sleeping around thing, Viktor was an extremely capable editor-in-chief. From the moment he had been appointed to his position, Baranovskaya & Feltsman started to win awards after awards and was always voted to the be top fashion magazine worldwide. Even before Viktor had been editor-in-chief of BF, he had been a wildly successful model with his constant reinvention of himself, always seeking to find new ways to surprise his audience. Yuuri had fallen in love with Viktor at first sight, at the tender age of eight, after seeing him in merely one (1) badly dubbed commercial where Viktor urged viewers to visit St. Petersburg. 

Never in his wildest dreams would Yuuri ever imagine that he could get to work for Viktor Nikiforov. 

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri entered Viktor’s office. 

“You must be the new PA,” Viktor said, not once taking his eyes off the massive pile of paperwork on his desk. It was so, so messy and Yuuri itched to clean it up. “Your working space is just outside my office. I have a few meetings today that need to be scheduled so don’t worry if you need to eat into my lunch hour. The details are on your work desk. I may be expecting some visitors and their names are also on your desk. If anyone who is not on the namelist shows up to request a meeting with me, you can call me and check my availability.” 

Years of listening to Phichit talk at a rapid pace had prepared Yuuri for this very day. 

“Understood,” Yuuri said. Viktor didn’t seem to bad, really. He was very professional and nothing even remotely like flirting had happened yet. It seemed that the rumors of Viktor sleeping with his PAs were unfounded. 

Viktor glanced up at Yuuri when Yuuri spoke and paused. He blinked a few times and stood up from his desk, eyes suddenly half-lidded and a charming smile on his face. He stopped in front of Yuuri and extended his hand. 

“It’ll be a pleasure working with you, Yuuri,” Viktor purred, a complete contrast as to how he had spoken earlier and ah. So this was how Viktor seduced his PAs. 

Yuuri will not falter. 

Yuuri shook Viktor’s hand once, grip firm. “I look forward to working with you as well,” he replied and immediately turned to leave the room. He did not look back. 

-o- 

“So, do you have any lovers?” 

It was Viktor lunch break now and, while normally PAs do not have the same lunch hour as the people they are working for, Viktor had decided to make an exception. 

“No,” Yuuri replied, shovelling his food into his mouth as quickly as possible so he could go back to work. There were so many things he had to do and there was not enough time. 

“Any ex-lovers?” Viktor pressed. 

“No comment.” Yuuri should have brought sandwiches instead of rice. 

“Let’s talk about me!” Viktor said with cheer and a heart-shaped smile. Yuuri had never seen that smile on him before but he could get used to it. He wanted to get used to it. 

Unfortunately, he had a job to do and it didn’t consist of banging Viktor Nikiforov. In fact, he was pretty sure that if he  _ did _ bang Viktor, he would be out of the job so fast he wouldn’t even have time to blink. 

“My first lover was…” 

“I’ve finished my lunch,” Yuuri said, standing up abruptly. “I should get back to work.” He didn’t need to hear the long, long list of past lovers Viktor had. A dark, uncomfortable, and frankly unneeded feeling was festering at the bottom of his stomach at the topic and he didn’t want to examine it too deeply. 

And so he fled. 

-o- 

Yuuri had heard that a personal assistant’s office hours was basically as long as their boss’ hours. Apparently, Viktor hadn’t gotten the memo because he let Yuuri go at 6pm. 

It could be said that one shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth but Yuuri constantly looked all horses in the mouth, afraid of what he might find in their teeth. In Yuuri’s experience, good things were always followed with bad things and catches. 

Yuuri also knew that Viktor wasn’t going to be leaving  _ his _ office at 6pm, or any time near that. 

By 7pm, Yuuri had dinner delivered to Viktor and it waiting on Yuuri’s table for him whenever he decided that he wanted to come out to get his food. Yuuri took the unplanned overtime in stride, using it to catch up on the work he still had not done and, boy, he hadn’t done so many things. Being a personal assistant really was a lot of work. 

The hours slowly trickled by and Yuuri could feel his eyelids getting heavier. It was very unfortunate that Viktor’s food was untouched on the table, getting cold. This was the second time that the foor Yuuri had delivered to someone in BF got cold. Perhaps there was a curse in the building that said delivered food would get cold. Yuuri was very, very tired. 

Yuuri closed his eyes, performing half the action of a blink, and passed out. 

-o- 

When Yuuri woke up, it was to a ceiling that was familiar, but not too familiar, but not too not familiar. 

Wow, the song he had been listening to last night really got stuck in his head. 

It took a moment for Yuuri to realize that he was looking at the ceiling of Viktor’s office and that he was on the rather large black leather couch in it. He immediately jolted upright and looked around the office, trying to ignore the migraine pounding away in his head. 

“Oh, you’re awake?” Viktor asked. He was still at his desk, as if he hadn’t moved from it since the last time Yuuri had seen him. If that was the case, who was the one who had carried Yuuri into the office? And, holy shit, he’s sleeping in his boss’ office! He was  _ sleeping on the job!! _

“Yuuri,” Viktor began, only to be cut off by Yuuri prostrating himself on the floor in a classic Japanese dogeza. 

“I am  _ so _ sorry, Viktor,” Yuuri said. “I shouldn’t have fallen asleep on the job.” 

“No, no, that’s fine.” If Yuuri didn’t know any better, he would say that Viktor sounded flustered. There were some sounds of shuffling before Viktor knelt down beside him. Yuuri’s mind almost blanked out at the sight of Viktor’s designer suit, probably worth hundreds and hundreds of dollars, being all crinkled up and touching the ground just so that Viktor could look at him in the eye. “You didn’t have to stay when I was working overtime. Your office hours are usually until 6pm.” 

Viktor truly was a good man. 

Yuuri looked up at Viktor and realized, at that very moment, that Viktor had heavy bags under his eyes. Bags so huge that they definitely couldn’t have been made in a single night. Funny; none of the photos of Viktor that Yuuri carefully scrutinized ever showed that he had bags. 

“And I have to thank you for the dinner you bought for me,” Viktor said with complete sincerity. “I really appreciate it.” 

“Oh, that’s, that’s nothing,” Yuuri stuttered out, taken aback at how genuine Viktor felt. “It’s something I used to eat when I pulled all nighters back in college so I thought that maybe it would be good for you?” Yuuri was babbling, he knew. 

“I’m glad that you shared it with me,” Viktor said with a smile. The smile was seductive. He had somehow crept closer when Yuuri was unaware. Fingers were cradling Yuuri’s, gently urging Yuuri to tilt his head up to look into Viktor’s beautiful blue eyes. “Tell me more about you, tell me everything. What is your favorite food? What do you like about this city?” Viktor’s other hand grasped one of Yuuri’s as his face leaned in closer. Yuuri could do nothing but stare, mesmerized by Viktor Nikiforov. “What is your ideal lover? Since we’re going to be working together, let’s build some trust in our relationship” 

Yuuri couldn’t help it. He glanced down at Viktor’s smooth, pink lips and almost,  _ almost _ leaned in. 

Reality then hit him like a giant hammer of shame and Yuuri’s entire face flushed red as he fled backwards, knocking his head against the sofa. To think that Viktor had tried his seductive wiles on Yuuri when he was unguarded from sleepiness! What a dangerous man. It almost worked too!

“What? Why are you running away?” Viktor asked, bewildered. This move must have had a 100% success rate before he had tried it on Yuuri. Too bad Yuuri was strong. He was stronger than anyone else who had taken the position before him. 

“It’s nearly 7am, I should get breakfast for us,” Yuuri told Viktor. He didn’t wait for Viktor to reply with anything before getting up and walking out of the office. 

-o- 

On the way down, while Yuuri absentmindedly picked at his clothes and steeled himself for another day of flirting from his boss, Yakov Feltsman got into the elevator with him. Immediately, Yuuri was very aware of the fact that he was wearing the same clothes from yesterday and had very messy hair and bags under his eyes, along with the fact that he stayed overnight at the office with Viktor Nikiforov, a man famous for bedding his personal assistants. Yakov looked at him up and down, clearly thinking of the same thing. 

“You stayed the night with Vitya,” Yakov stated, as if he was making small talk. Yuuri felt that it was anything  _ but _ small talk. It was big talk, big important talk that could mean the difference of whether or not he got fired after merely working for one day. 

“Mr. Nikiforov was very busy, as was I.” No! That sounded terrible! “All-nighters are rough, no matter how many times you’ve done it.” God! That just sounded like innuendo! “Sometimes there are things you have to do that keep you up at night.” Yuuri was going to die. He was going to force a heart attack right there and then to induce his death. 

“However, you did not sleep with Vitya,” Yakov said. Yuuri almost fainted in relief in hearing that. 

“I did not sleep with Mr. Nikiforov,” Yuuri affirmed. 

“I see,” Yakov replied with furrowed eyebrows. Was it just Yuuri, or did Yakov seem the slightest bit disappointed? 

Thankfully, before Yuuri could make fabricate any more brain-dead observations, the elevator stopped at the first floor and Yuuri made his escape. 

-o- 

Two weeks passed by and Yuuri soon learnt that Viktor working overtime was not an exception but a norm. It was common to see him at his desk, working through the night and probably the day after that. On one instance, Yuuri saw that he hadn’t punched out from the office for three days. It was mildly terrifying. 

However, Yuuri slowly got used to the hectic lifestyle at BF, Viktor Nikiforov’s flirting and all. It wasn’t to say that the workload was no longer soul-crushingly huge, but Yuuri got better at time management and eating quickly. 

“This really isn’t healthy,” Phichit had told him before, but Yuuri was determined to Win. Or rather, he will not give in; he refused to lose to this job. 

And just as he was settling into the life of a personal assistant, Yuri Plisetsky appeared. 

-o- 

“You are  _ not authorized--”  _

Yuuri looked up to see a young man with relatively long blond hair covering one eye march into Yuuri’s general work area. He made to walk towards the doors to Viktor’s office but Yuuri immediately stood up to stop him. 

“Excuse me, but do you have business with Mr. Nikiforov?” Yuuri asked. The young man whirled around, eyes narrowed and seemingly ready to tear Yuuri a new asshole through sheer words and rage alone paused upon seeing Yuuri. And, impossibly, then his anger multiplied. 

“Of course!” the young man hissed to himself. “Of  _ fucking _ course! The idiot couldn’t keep it in his pants for one more  _ goddamn _ moment that--” 

The nice woman who had shown Yuuri around on his first day in BF, her name was Sara if Yuuri remembered correctly, ran into Yuuri’s work area too, frazzled. 

“You are not authorized to meet Mr. Nikiforov right now!” she said to the young man. 

“Doesn’t matter,” the young man said dismissively. “I’m going in.” And then, before either Yuuri or Sara could stop him, the young man kicked the doors open with his feet. Yuuri winced a little when he saw the shoe mark. 

Viktor looked up when the door opened. 

“Yuri?” he asked in a confused voice. 

“Yes?” Yuuri replied at the exact same time the young man said “In the flesh, old man.” 

Yuuri looked at the young man. The young man sneered back at him. 

“My name is Yuri Plisetsky and there’s no need for other Yuuris in Baranovskaya & Feltsman,” he said. 

“Ah,” Yuuri said, because he didn’t really know what else to say. 

“Hmm… Yuuri and Yuri, this is going to be confusing,” Viktor muttered to himself. “I know! Yuri, you can be Yura!” 

“Why do I have to be the one with the nickname?!” Yuri asked indignantly. 

“That’s because Yuuri was here first,” Viktor replied with a large smile. If he were anyone else, Yuuri would have described it as shit-eating. 

“Argh!” Yuri yelled, throwing his arms up and stalking off. At that time, Yuuri thought that was the end of the entire debacle. He was soon to be mistaken. 

-o- 

The next day, there was another desk in his work area. 

Apparently, Yuri had been promised the position of Viktor’s personal assistant for his internship. He was also basically Viktor’s younger brother and had apparently gotten the position due to his connections. Perhaps he had expected an easy job. Unfortunately, Yuuri knew first hand that it wasn’t. 

“Perhaps I should take the calls for Mr. Nikiforov,” Yuuri suggested after the fifth time Yuri slammed the phone down in a rage. 

“No, it’s fine,” Yuri growled. Yuuri sighed. 

“It would be more efficient, not to mention it would give the company a better name, if I were to take the calls.” And that was very sad indeed, considering that most of the time Yuuri would rather eat his liver straight out from his body than answer and make calls, but he was determined to Win At Work. “You are better at reminding Viktor of the events he has to attend; he gets less sidetracked when talking to you.” 

Yuri stared at Yuuri with narrowed eyes for a long while, gauging to see if Yuuri was mocking him. Yuuri maintained eye contact. Finally Yuri looked away and nodded. 

“You have a point, Katsuki,” Yuri said. “It seems that at least one of you has professionalism.” 

“Mr. Nikiforov is very professional too? Weird flirting aside. But he does that to all his PAs and, despite that, he works very hard. It’s admirable.” 

“Flirts, all his PAs?” Yuri’s eyes were wide. “You think he does that to all his PAs?” 

“Does he not?” Yuuri was confused. “He seemed very well-practiced in the art of seducing his PAs.” Just earlier today, Yuuri had received a sticky note in his folder containing a sonnet about his eyes. It was very romantic. 

“Did it ever cross your mind that he’s only done that to you?” 

“No? He has no reason to?” 

Yuuri and Yuri looked at each other for a long, long while and then Yuri closed his eyes. 

“Whatever, just sort this out among yourselves. I’m not getting involved,” Yuri muttered. 

Yuuri was very confused but then the phone rang and he put the conversation out of his head.

-o- 

Work became easier when there was someone else helping Yuuri with his duties. It also got a lot more enjoyable when Yuri started to open up to him, although he still was incredibly tight-lipped on the subject of his brother. 

That was fine, though. After working as Viktor Nikiforov’s PA, Yuuri found that it was probably easier to list things he didn’t know about Viktor. His rabid crush on Viktor had also dissipated into a more gentle affection for the man. He got used to the flirting and the pick-up lines and the propositions, his heart no longer pounding as wildly as it did when he first started. It wasn’t to say that it didn’t still flutter whenever Viktor was nearby, but it was now easier to ignore. Yuuri was doing fine. 

Until he wasn’t. 

-o- 

Yuuri realized that he was in love with Viktor on a Thursday afternoon. It was nearing 3pm and Yuuri knew that Viktor had not gone home in two days. There was also a lack of sappy calls made to Yuuri that Yuuri in no way missed. 

“Just go check up on him already,” Yuri grumbled. “You’re putting me on edge.” 

“You’re right,” Yuuri said. “I should go check up on him.” 

Yuuri quietly entered Viktor’s office and saw that Viktor was lying face down on his desk. Of course, this led Yuuri to panic. 

Five minutes later, after Yuuri confirmed that Viktor still had a pulse, he realised that Viktor had merely passed out at his desk. Looking at Viktor’s inelegant sleeping face, an imprint of crumpled paper on his cheek and drool coming out of his mouth, Yuuri was hit with a sudden and inexplicable wave of affection. It was also then that he realised that he loved Viktor Nikiforov. 

-o-

You’d think that learning that you love someone would change many things but, ultimately, it didn’t change much for Yuuri. Yuuri still went to work, Yuuri still ignored his boss’ flirtations, Yuuri still had a relatively hectic schedule. However, Yuuri was suddenly, once again, aware of how Viktor’s eyes crinkled when he smile, how his mouth was such a perfect shade of pink, of how when the light hit his head  _ just right _ , it would reflect off of his forehead. 

One day, when Yuri went out to buy food for himself, Yuuri and Viktor sat alone together as they ate. They overlooked the now mundane view of the busy city centre from the window just outside of Viktor’s office, basking in comfortable silence. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor said suddenly. “What do you want me to be to you?” 

Yuuri looked at Viktor with a noise of question. 

“A friend, maybe?” 

Yuuri made another noise. 

“Just a boss?” 

Yuuri looked down but shook his head. 

“Then… a lover?” Viktor turned to give Yuuri what could be considered a roguish grin but Yuuri saw that it did not reach his eyes. Yuuri thought about Viktor, thought about how the smiles he gave to the public were different from the smiles he had in private, the manner in which he carried himself in front of the cameras contrasted with how he was in his office. 

“No,” Yuuri said with finality. “I just want you to be yourself.” 

When he looked at Viktor, Yuuri could see that Viktor was smiling softly, gently, and it was a smile Yuuri had never seen before. 

“Then I will be myself,” Viktor said and they went back to eating their food.  

-o-

Something about Viktor shifted subtly after that, something that Yuuri couldn’t quite pinpoint but could very much feel. Sure, Viktor still flirted with him incessantly but there was something different about it now and Yuuri found it harder and harder to keep up his iron wall defences. Viktor’s touches were also now less bold, less in your face, and now more subtle. It was so natural that Yuuri suspected that they were unconscious touches, like a hand pressing at his lower back, an arm wrapping around his shoulder, hands brushing as they walked down the halls of BF… 

Yuuri had been prepared against active seduction attempts, not this, and he could only watch as a bystander as he fell deeper in love with Viktor Nikiforov. 

-o- 

Yuuri had gone on business trips with Viktor before, mostly to other states in the country. Every time that happened, they would always manage to get separate rooms. 

The first time they were out of the country, something unfortunate happened. 

“So there was a system error,” Viktor said flatly. 

“I am so, terribly sorry sir,” the receptionist apologised profusely. 

Instead of having two separate rooms, Yuuri and Viktor ended up with one room with a singular double bed. If Yuuri wasn’t so tired from the long flight, he would have suffered from a nervous breakdown. As it was, Yuuri was so jetlagged that all he could think about was crawling into a bed and just knocking out. 

Viktor turned to Yuuri. 

“I apologise, Yuuri, I never thought that this would happen. I’ll--” 

“It’s alright, Viktor,” Yuuri mumbled sleepily. This was the first long flight he had in quite a while and hence was not accustomed to, well, anything. “We’ll just share the bed for a night and then whatever comes tomorrow, comes.” 

“Vi-- Yuuri, you…” Viktor flustered but soon regained his composure. “Yes, I understand.” 

“Mm…” Yuuri replied, completely unaware that he had just used Viktor’s first name. “That’s… good……” 

And then Yuuri was dead to the world. 

-o- 

When Yuuri woke up, he could remember nothing. All he knew was that he was in bed with his boss, who he worked for, who was notorious for bedding his PAs (a fact that Yuuri had forgotten up until this very moment), in nothing but his shirt from the other day and his underwear. And also his socks. Viktor, in the meantime, was completely and utterly naked from what Yuuri could see. 

_ Fuck. I had sex with my boss.  _

-o- 

When Viktor woke up, Yuuri was curled in a corner of the room. Yuuri didn’t register his presence until Viktor was kneeling in front of him, gently running his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. 

“Yuuri, talk to me?” Viktor asked. Yuuri choked back a sob. 

“I… slept with you,” Yuuri said from behind his hands. 

“Yes…?” 

“Are you going to fire me?” Yuuri asked in a small voice. 

“Fire you?! Why, what?” Viktor spluttered out. Yuuri wanted to giggle. Viktor never spluttered and was rarely ever at a loss for words so it was really something to witness. “I could never fire you, Yuuri.” 

“But I slept with you,” Yuuri said. “You sleep with your PAs and then you fire them. Everyone knows that.” 

“That…” Viktor gave out a weary sigh and rubbed his face with his hands. “That’s not true.” 

“But, but!” Yuuri looked up right at Viktor and mistake mistake! Viktor’s eyes were soulful and hurt. It made Yuuri want to drop the entire topic but he still pressed on. “You constantly try to seduce me!” 

“That’s because you’re…” Viktor gestured to Yuuri. “You’re you! How could I  _ not _ want you?” 

“We hadn’t even met prior to me becoming your personal assistant and you tried seducing me off the bat!” 

Viktor gaped at Yuuri. 

“You don’t…” He immediately scrambled for his phone, almost knocking down a nightstand on the way. He returned, opened the gallery app, selected a folder, and passed the phone to Yuuri. Yuuri glanced at the phone, confused, and then wanted to sink into the core of the earth. 

Right there, on the screen of Viktor’s phone, was Yuuri. Yuuri was loosening his tie as he stared seductively at the photographer, whom Yuuri could only assume to be Viktor. Yuuri was dancing with a tie around his head. Yuuri was downing an entire bottle of alcohol. Yuuri was reaching to the photographer-- 

And then Yuuri was dancing with Viktor. Dancing and laughing and looking deep into each other’s eyes. Yuuri had his arms wrapped around Viktor’s neck and Yuuri could see that he was trying to pull Viktor down to his eye level.

Yuuri was going to disappear into thin air and never show his face to anyone ever again. 

“This happened about a year ago,” Viktor said. “During the annual BF employee party. I think you were a plus one for someone because I had never seen you around before.” 

Viktor was right. Yuuri had been Phichit’s plus one but Phichit disappeared with someone from the party and Yuuri had started to drink because people kept putting glasses of champagne in his hands. One drink quickly turned to two, then three, then Yuuri was on a train headed straight to blackout town. 

“I had never known that anything could feel so much before you,” Viktor confessed in a vulnerable tone. “You took my breath away. And even now, you are beautiful and…” Viktor looked right into Yuuri’s eyes. “I know that I can search the entire world, but I can never find someone like you.” 

“Oh.” Yuuri didn’t really know what to say so, of course, he had to say something as personal or even more personal than what Viktor had told him because that was how equivalent exchange worked. “I had a crush on you ever since I was eight years old but it was just a celebrity crush but, working with you for all this while made me fall in love with you. Not the you on TV or on magazines but the you who drinks so much tea with jam that your blood might as well be made of it, the you who would cry every time you see a good dog, the you who pretends to be bad at technology just to mess with Yuri, I’m babbling now and I want to stop babbling.” 

“I rather like you babbling,” Viktor said with a chuckle. The chuckle sounded wet. Oh no, was Viktor crying? Oh no. Yuuri started crying too. 

“Why are you crying?” Yuuri asked through his tears. 

“That’s because I’m so happy! Why are  _ you _ crying?” 

“B-because  _ you’re _ crying!” 

“I’m sorry, I’ll stop crying now!” 

Viktor could not stop crying. Neither could Yuuri. They did not make it to any of the meetings that had been scheduled that day. 

-o- 

“So,” Yuuri said after they had recovered. “How did all the rumors about you sleeping with your personal assistants start?” 

“Oh that,” Viktor seemed a little embarrassed. “As you probably have noticed by now, I’m kind of a… workaholic?” 

“Yeah I’ve noticed that.” 

“So none of the PAs I’ve hired before could keep up so they kept quitting.” Viktor said. “And then one day someone slipped past the checks and no one noticed that she was a fan so… yeah.” He grimaced. “I declined sleeping with her and so she quit and then spread the rumors. Yakov and I decided that we could harness those rumors to our advantage and create the whole playboy image for marketing and that was how my reputation was born.” 

“I see,” Yuuri said. 

“It’s really stupid though,” Viktor said with a laugh. “All my previous PAs were women and there was no way I would have slept with them since I was super, super gay.” 

“But I’m your PA now, will you sleep with me?” Yuuri joked, batting his eyelashes. His mouth went dry when he saw how Viktor’s pupils had dilated with that, and how his gaze turned just a tad darker. 

“Ah,” Yuuri said. 

-o- 

A few days after Yuuri and Viktor came back from China, Yuuri had another unfortunate run in with Yakov in the lift. Yakov looked at him. 

“I see that you have slept with Vitya,” he said. 

“Uh,” Yuuri said. 

Yakov nodded once (but whether it was to himself or to Yuuri, Yuuri didn’t know) and said, with finality, “Good.” 

**Author's Note:**

> where's makkachin? soon. maybe. in a possible semi-sequel.


End file.
